Remnant's Puppet Master
by Laughalota
Summary: Team RWBY investigates a hotel due to a series of murders, and Ruby discovers Andre Toulon's Puppets, and becomes the new Puppet Master. However, Anapa, the son of the chaos demon, plans to steal the secret of life back. He revives the Puppet Master's past enemies, and kidnaps Ruby's team mates. Can Ruby and her pint sized friends save Remnant and her team?
1. Death of a legend

**Wazzup homies, it's Laughalota coming at you with my next story. Since Volume 5 of RWBY is coming soon, I decided to start working on my next story. This time however, I'm doing a crossover, of RWBY, and one of my favorite horror movie franchises, the Puppet Master series.**

 **If you don't know what Puppet Master is, I recommend you close out this tab, binge watch the movies, and come back. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth**

 **Puppet Master is property of Full Moon Entertainment.**

It was an overcast day in the nation of Mantle, in the year 1939. Dark clouds loomed above the streets and houses of its many towns and cities, with a little sunlight peeking out here and there. In the outskirts of Mantle, near the Grimm infested sea, lay a hotel named "Bodega Bay Inn". It was an old hotel with a great reputation, guests would walk in and out of it every day. However, on this day, there was a unique guest staying in the Inn.

His name was Andre Toulon. He was a puppeteer, and a famous one at that. He had been around since The Great War, and would entertain thousands of people with his puppet shows. But, this puppeteer had a dark secret. Years ago, Afzel, a sorcerer form Vacuo, had taught Andre the secret of life, a magical spell that he stole from an ancient demon. This spell could bring Andre's puppets to life, by placing the soul of a deceased person into the puppet itself, granting it life and sentience. All his life, Andre has been running from people who would want to use his secret for evil deeds.

Today, he was crafting a new puppet. This one was dressed like a jester, with a red tunic with purple sleeves, a golden belt, black tights, and golden shoes. Its head had blue eyes, brown hair that was painted on, and red lips. The most peculiar thing about this puppet, was the fact that its head was sectioned off into three parts, the forehead, middle face, and chin. Once Andre put the final touches on the puppet, he placed his hands on its head, closed his eyes, and began to chant the words "live" repeatedly. Suddenly, the three sections of the puppet's head began to spin, and when they stopped, the face showed a different expression. From a devious grin, to a sad looking face. Andre smiled at his newest creation and friend.

Near the window of Andre's hotel room, another puppet was sitting on a table, looking out to the ground below. This puppet was a Burmese opera doll, with a dark red cloak with yellow linings, red slippers, and a purple turban. Its skin was pure white, and its face had a black mustache, and a long beard.

In the grounds of the hotel, yet another puppet was wondering around. This one was a lot more gothic than the others, it was wearing a black trench coat, black boots, and a wide brimmed hat. Its face was gaunt pale, and it had long white hair. Both of its hands were deadly weapons, one of them were a knife-blade, and the other, and hook. The puppet also had retractable spikes that could pop out of the eyes. It was just roaming the grounds of the inn, humming a tune to himself, nearly avoiding a snarling dog. Suddenly, a black car pulled up in front of the hotel, and two fox Faunuses stepped out of it. The one with fox ears was named Fennec, and the taller one with a tail was named Corsac. They both wore white robes with red hoods. They were giving orders from Adam Taurus, a high ranking White Fang member, to find Andre Toulon, and steal the secret of life.

"Are you sure that the puppeteer is here?" Fennec asked his twin.

"All signs point to this building," Corsac replied, "we'll find the old man in there." The bladed puppet gasped, and began to run towards Andre's room to warn his master.

Back in Andre's room, the opera doll by the window turned his head with a grunt, alerting his master that the Faunuses were there. After accidently running into a door, and scary an old lady, the bladed puppet arrived at his master's room, and knocked at the door with his hook. Andre answered the door, and let the puppet in, who turned around to face his master.

"Don't worry my friends," Andre said, "I will not let them hurt you." Andre grabbed a huge trunk out of his closet, and opened it up, revealing all the other puppets he has made. He began to stuff the three other puppets into the trunk, with the bladed puppet making a sad groaning noise. Andre then removed a panel on the wall, revealing a secret room. He stuffed the trunk into the room, placed the panel back on the wall, and went over to his rocking chair. At that moment, there was a loud crash noise at the door, as the fox twins bashed against it. Andre knew what he had to do to keep the secret safe, and he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pistol. Fennec and Corsac bashed themselves against the door again, causing pieces of splintery wood to fly off it. With quick thinking, Andre pointed the gun in his head, placed the barrel of it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

Fennec and Corsac finally managed to break down the door, only to discover that they were too late. Andre Toulon's corpse lay motionless, thrown back from the gunshot. A huge splat of blood lay behind his head on the wall.

"Is he…?" Cosac queried. Fennec went over to Andre, and placed his fingers on his neck in search of a pulse.

"Yes." he said in response. Andre Toulon, the puppet master, was dead, and the secret of life died with him.

After Andre's body was buried, many years passed until the puppets were discovered. They have had many different masters, some of them were bad, some of them were good. More puppets ere developed, with their own respective ability. It is now 2017, and the puppets have returned to their trunk once more, and remain in a deep slumber, undisturbed, and undiscovered, until now.

 **In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is basically what would happen if the events of Puppet Master and its many sequels took place in the RWBY universe. Also, shout out to any volume 4 fans. Hope you guys like this first chapter, I'll try and make the next one over the weekend. But until then, PEACE OUT!**


	2. Secrets Unearthed

**Hey guys, here is the newest chapter of the story. Sorry it took so long, I recently started up my second year in high school. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

*78 years later*

Once again, dark clouds loomed over Mantle. But this time, the weather was slightly different. A thick fog covered the roads, making it hard for drivers to navigate them. Through the fog, a single military transport truck drove down the street. It was being operated by two guards from Vale's Police department. The vehicle itself had the insignia of Beacon Academy on its side. The truck's passengers where none other than team RWBY, who were on a top-secret mission. The academy's headmaster, Professor Ozpin, decided to let them go on it, claiming that it would be good experience out on the field. The team of girls were faring well in the back of the truck, or at least some of them were. Ruby was getting motion sickness from all the bouncing, Weiss was trying to take a nap, Blake had her nose in a book, and Yang had headphones on, and was jamming out. The truck ran over a large bump, causing Weiss to fall to the ground. She groaned as she sat back on the seat.

"I swear to Oum," she growled, "if they drive over one more bump, I will sue them for reckless driving!"

"I think you shouldn't be blaming the drivers, but the road that they're driving on." Blake said in response to Weiss's grumbling. "These roads haven't been used in years." She continued. Next to Weiss, Ruby groaned louder than she did before.

"Guuuuuyyyyysss," the queasy red head moaned, "I dooon't feel that good."

"Oh, suck it up Ruby!" Weiss snapped.

"Yeesh, take a chill pill ice queen." Yang joked. Before Weiss could beat Yang to a pulp, the truck came to a sudden stop, making all the girls fall flat on their faces. When they all got back to their feet, the sliding doors opened, revealing one of the guards standing there. She wore a brown police uniform, had sunglasses on, and had long green hair tied into a ponytail.

"Ok girls," she said, with a British accent, "were here." The second guard proceeded to exit the dirver seat of the car, and went over to his partner. His uniform had a lot more body armor on it, and he had a brown mustache.

"C'mon you four, we have no time to waste." He demanded with a gruff voice. All of team RWBY grabbed their weapons, and jumped out of the car. They all looked around their new environment, and saw a large building next to the truck. The building was the Bodega Bay Inn, but it wasn't as luxurious looking like it was before. Some of the windows on it were smashed, and small cracks were in the foundation of it.

"What is this place?" Ruby asked.

"This building is the Bodega bay Inn," the male guard explained, "it used to be a hotel for visitors and vacationers."

"Yeah, but it got shut down due to a series of murders." the female guard added. All of team RWBY were shocked and horrified when she said that word.

"Wait, you mean to tell me people were killed in there?" Blake questioned.

"Correct Ms. Belladonna." the male guard replied. "No one knows why the murders took place, that's why you four are here. We're going to investigate the hotel, and see if we can find any evidence."

"But why us?" Yang interrupted, "we're just students."

"That's not what Ozpin said, he said you were the best team for the job." the female guard stated. Ruby seemed to blush a bit.

"Ok then, let's do it girls!" Ruby shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Fine," Weiss sighed, "but I suggest we split up, so that we can cover more ground."

"Lisa, take the red and white one, I'll take the other two." The male guard said to his partner.

"Sounds like a plan Nigel." Lisa replied. And with that, everyone entered the hotel through the main doors.

*JUMPCUT RETURNS*

The inside of the hotel, just like the outside, had seen better days. Cobwebs covered the walls in the lobby, and there were no sources of light.

"It figures that there's no power in this dang place." Nigel muttered under his breath. "Alright Lisa, you take those two upstairs, the rest of us will check out this floor." He ordered.

"Better said than done." Lisa said. She took Ruby and Weiss upstairs to the second floor, While Nigel, Blake, and Yang explored the lobby area. While she was upstairs, Ruby decided to ask Lisa some questions.

"So uh, Lisa, do you have any information about the murders?" she asked. Lisa dug into her pocket, and pulled out her scroll.

"As a matter of fact, yes." she answered. "The first people that bit the dust were a group of psychics, claiming that they were 'summoned' here. After they came, some of them started to die one by one, in pretty gruesome ways. One of them was found with a large wound in her head, and another one had her throat slit." Weiss gagged a little bit, and Ruby's mouth was open agape. Lisa continued reading from her scroll, "After that, a team of paranormal investigators came to this place, and a lot of them died to. Several months passed, and the murders ceased. But you know kids these days, they always want to break in somewhere old and abandoned, and steal stuff. I arrested one of them, who was covered in blood, and had a scared look on his face. He kept on claiming that, 'It was the god damn puppets.'" Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Puppets," Weiss repeated, "what do they have to do with anything involving the murders?"

"I'm in the dark as much as you are Ms. Schnee." Lisa replied.

Meanwhile, Nigel had brought the other two members of the team into the dining room. Yang was being super cautious about her surroundings, checking behind her every so often.

"This place gives me the creeps." she stated.

"This sort of place will do that to ya." Nigel said. "You two find anything?"

"Negative." Blake responded. Suddenly, Yang backed up into an old vase, causing it to fall to the floor and smash into pieces. She screamed and punched at the air frantically, sending out blasts from her gauntlets. Blake grabbed he by the shoulders, and whispered to her until she calmed down. Yang opened her eyes, and saw that she managed to knock down the chandelier, and make several bullet holes in the walls.

"Oops." was all that she could say

Back with Ruby and Weiss, they had just moved up a floor since they couldn't find anything on previous one. While they were walking down the hall, Ruby noticed that one of the doors wasn't bolted shut.

"Hey Lisa, how come that door isn't bolted like the rest of them?" she asked.

"Oh, me and Nigel forgot about this room, never did a thorough search in it." The officer explained.

"Maybe we should check inside it for evidence" Weiss suggested. Lisa nodded, and used her keycard to unlock the door. The room inside was in a state of disrepair. The walls were chipped and cracked, every corner of the room was covered in dust, and the windows were fogged up do to the humid weather outside. There was even an old workbench in the room, along with a tipped over rocking chair. Ruby scanned her eyes around the room, and noticed something off. One of the designs on the walls were crooked. She went over to it, and teared it off the wall, revealing a secret compartment.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" she called to Lisa and Weiss. Lisa called Nigel on her scroll, and told him to meet them in the room. Soon enough, everyone was in the room.

"I can't believe we never noticed this!" Nigel said. Ruby's eyes squinted as she poked her head into the hidden space. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a large object. She grabbed it with both hands, and with a lot of effort, pulled it out of the wall. Everyone gathered around the object, to see that it was a large trunk, with the words "property of Andre Toulon" engraved on its side. Ruby's eyes lit up when she saw the name.

"I've heard of this guy before, I've heard of this guy before!" she shouted excitedly.

"Heard of who?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Yang chimed in. "This Andre Toulon guy, was a puppeteer. Me and Ruby saw one of his shows when we were kids.

"It was so amazing!" Ruby interrupted, "It looked like the puppets moved on their own, without any strings on them!"

"That preposterous," Weiss declared, "puppets can't physically move by themselves, they're just wooden dolls."

"Well in any case, we better bring this trunk back to the police station in Vale, it could be evidence." Lisa said. Everyone agreed, as they headed back outside to the truck, with Ruby hauling the trunk.

Little did Ruby know, that by finding that trunk, Ruby had triggered a series of events that would change her life forever.

 **Worth the wait, Amiright? So yeah, Ruby just discovered Toulon's puppets, and it won't be long until she wakes them up. Until then, leave a review or PM me. PEACE OUT!**


	3. No strings on us

**Alrighty then, time for the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter where Ruby brings Andre's puppets to life. But before you get to see it, I going to throw in a little disclaimer. I'm going to include some puppets that are either dead, or showed up in one movie and disappeared ever since. Just to remind you, none of this is canon. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

When team RWBY finally arrived back in Vale with the two guards, they handed the trunk Ruby found over to them. They stood in the lobby of the Vale Police department, waiting to see if the officers had found anything. After about three minutes, Lisa entered the room, and walked over to them, dragging the trunk behind her.

"So, how'd it go?" Blake asked.

"It's nothing," Lisa replied, "the only things we could find in this thing were a couple of puppets, and what we can assume are props. So, this isn't evidence."

"Drat," Weiss said, "I thought we had a lead!" Lisa smiled and placed her arm on Weiss's shoulder.

"It's okay Miss. Schnee, you and the rest of the team have done more than enough for us." She assured her. "But you four better head back to Beacon, after all, you are students." The group nodded, sat up from their chairs, and started to walk away, with Ruby stopping before she got to the door. She turned back to Lisa, and stared at the trunk. Ever since she was a young child, Ruby had adored Andre Toulon and his shows. They made her laugh, cry, and smile at the same time.

"Hey Lisa, do you think I can keep the trunk?" she requested. The female officer put her hand to her chin, and began to think, until she had an answer.

"I don't see why not, it's not like we were going to use this for much anyway." She said with a grin. Ruby squealed like the fan girl she was, and hugged Lisa tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much!" she cried with joy. Without any delay, Ruby grabbed the trunk's handle, and using her semblance, raced out the door of the police station.

*JUMPCUT*

A couple of days had passed. Team RWBY resumed their normal routines in Beacon, doing school work, and going on adventures. The trunk was kept in the closet of their dorm, and remained closed, with Weiss saying that it wasn't worth their time. But little did they know, that the trunk was more than meets the eye.

It all started on a Saturday afternoon, Blake, Yang and Weiss were packing supplies for a mission to Mountain Glen. Apparently, there were reports of strange anomalies there. Yang was the first one to finish packing. As she stuffed one more pair of cloths into her backpack, she looked over at Ruby, who was doing her homework.

"You sure you don't wanna come Rubes?" She asked her sister.

"Someone has to stay here and take care of Zwei." the red head answered. "Besides, I'm sure Weiss will do a great job leading you guys." Yang smiled at her half-sister, and walked out of the dorm with Blake behind her. Before Weiss left, she looked at her leader with a serious face.

"I promise I won't let you down." she stated.

"I know you won't." Ruby whispered. She gave her teammate a hug, and waved goodbye as she walked out of the dorm.

Several hours passed by, and Ruby was getting a little bored. She did all her homework for Ooblek, took Zwei on a long walk, and played a videogame or two. But those weren't enough. She as now sitting in front of the TV, and couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M BORED!" she exclaimed. She got off the couch, went over to the closet, and opened it up. The trunk was positioned right behind the many dresses and uniforms her team wore. "One peak couldn't hurt." Ruby thought to herself. In no time short, Ruby yanked the trunk out of the closet, and placed it in the middle of the floor. The energetic fangirl slowly unlocked the locks on the top of it, and opened it up. The trunk's insides looked like a small stage, with red velvet curtains, and small drama masks on its roof. But the most exciting thing Ruby saw in it, were the puppets displayed inside. She remembered all of the characters from her childhood, but never got their names. She giggled as she took each of them out, and placed them on the floor. The bladed puppet, the jester, and the opera doll were the first ones to be taken out, with Ruby giving them a snuggle. There was a female puppet, with purple skin, a pink dress, and long black hair. One of them was dressed like a cowboy, with a large grin, and six arms. The one that Ruby laughed at the most, was one that had a pint-sized head, and a large upper body and arms. Two of them looked scary to her, one of them had a grey soldier uniform on, with eyes that looked like they were about to blink, and a chrome drill on its forehead. The other one had a yellow military jacket, a German Stahlhelm for a head with a mechanical jaw, and a cylinder with a rectangle slot for its right hand.

Just as Ruby finished setting all the puppets on the table, Zwei walked into the room. He stared at the dolls, and growled angrily. "What's wrong Zwei?" Ruby asked her dog, "They're just dolls." She took the bladed one of the table, and held it to him. This just freaked Zwei out, as he ran headfirst into the trunk. Suddenly, a secret compartment in the trunk's interior opened, and two more puppets tumbled out of it. One of them was a skeleton dressed like a surgeon, and the other represented a ninja, with red eyes. After Ruby cleaned the mess up, she dug around in the trunk to see is she missed anything. All she found was a large beaker, filled with a strange green liquid, and an old book. "What is this stuff?" she asked herself. She opened up the book, and read the writing inside it.

" _If you are reading this, then I, Andre Toulon, have given up my life for the greater good. You probably have many questions, and want answers, allow me to elaborate. A long time ago, an ancient sorcerer named Afzel, gave me the secrets of life, death, and resurrection. This magic was stolen from an evil demon, who wanted to use it for evil. He sent his minions after me, and they killed all my friends, and my wife. But thanks to Afzel, I was able to place my friend's souls into the very puppets that you have discovered. And now that you have found them, you must bring them to life. Use the elixir I have left you with, inject them into my puppets, and wake them from their slumber. I will always be with you, new Puppet Master."_

Ruby couldn't think of a thing to say, it was just so much to take in. Puppets coming to life, magical spells and potions, and demons. She began to think of her course of actions, should she ignore the book's message, or try out what it said. Curiosity got the best of the huntress in training, as she went to the bathroom to get a syringe. Once she retrieved one, she stuck it into the beaker, and filled it up and filled it up with the 'elixir'. After that, she grabbed the closest puppet near her, which just so happened to be the jester one. There was a small hole in its neck, so Ruby placed the syringe inside it, closed her eyes, and injected the green liquid into the puppet. When the deed was done, Ruby slowly opened her eyes. But to her dismay, the puppet didn't come to life. It remained inanimate.

"Aw man, what a rip-off." She whined, placing the doll back on the table. "Oh well, might as well sell them at an auction tomorrow." She decided to head to the kitchen and get something to eat, but stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard Zwei whimpering. She turned around, and saw him staring at the table, where the jester puppet was getting up. Like, literally getting up. Rising to its feet, and stretching out its wooden limbs like a man who just got out of bed, all the while making 'ah' noises. It then stared at Ruby, who reacted like any girl would, by screaming at the top of her lungs. The three sections on the puppet's head spun around once more, changing from the grin, to a scared face as it covered its ears. Ruby kept on screaming, and tried to make a run for the door, but ended up tripping over the trunk, and falling to the ground. The puppet's face reverted back to normal, and it jumped off the table and started to walk towards her.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she begged, "TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT, TAKE MY BLANKIE! I…" She stopped, when she realized that the possessed doll wasn't attacking her, stood by her feet, waving. "You…aren't gonna hurt me?" she asked. The jester looking figure shook its head, causing Ruby to gasp.

"Did you just shake your head at me?!"

The puppet nodded.

"You understand me?"

The puppet nodded again.

"So I'm NOT losing my mind?"

The puppet shrugged. Before Ruby could ask any more questions, the doll pointed to all the other puppets on the table. "Do you want me to wake them up to?" she inferred. The doll franticly nodded its head, as if it was saying 'yes' excitedly. Ruby decided to go with it, thinking that it was the only way to find out what was going on. Soon enough, she had injected the elixir into all the puppets, draining the beaker halfway. All the puppets started to get up, stretch out their limbs, and look directly at Ruby.

"Who exactly are you guys, and where did you come from?" she asked the dolls. All of them pointed to the name imprinted on the outside of the trunk, 'Andre Toulon.' "Did he make all of you, are you really alive?" she continued with her questions, checking to see if there weren't any strings holding the puppets up. "So, I'm I your new leader or something?" she inferred once more from the words in the book. All the puppets nodded, and saluted Ruby, who sat down to try and take this all in. She had just brought a bunch of puppets to life, and now they were looking at her as if she were their leader. It terrified and interested her to say the least.

"Ho boy," she said to herself, "this is going to take some time to get used to."

 **I'm going to be honest, I was really excited to make this one. Sorry I was out of action guys, school work is a pain in the but for me right now. In case you couldn't tell, I made this chapter to introduce the many different puppets that will join Ruby in this story, and you'll learn their names soon enough. Til next time, PEACE OUT!**


	4. Bonding with the Puppets

**Last time-RWBY discovered that Andre Toulon's puppets are alive.**

 **This time-?**

 **Sorry if I was out of action again guys, studies are a pain.**

It had been 2 hours since Ruby had awakened all the puppets she had found in Andre's trunk, and now they were all sitting on the floor in front of her, with a large stack of paper in front of them. Their master soon returned with a bowl filled with pens.

"Ok," she said, "since you guys can't talk, you're going to write your names on the pieces of paper in front of you, just so I can get to know you more." The puppets began to take sheets of paper from the stack, grab pens from the bowl, and begin to write their names, all except for the bladed one, who just carved his name into the paper. When they were finished, they held the name tags in front of them, and Ruby went to each of them one by one. She started off with the large one with a small head, who's name happened to be 'Pinhead'. "Pfft, well that figures." She giggled. The next one was the female puppet, who had written down 'Leech Woman'. "Why are you called that?" Ruby asked. The puppet responded by opening its mouth, and regurgitating a leech, that started to crawl around. "O..kay," the new puppet master said, disgusted, "I know I'm never going to eat again." Up next was the Mechanical puppet, named 'Torch'. But before Ruby could ask why he was called that, a stream of flames shot out of the slot on his right hand. Ruby screamed for him to stop, which he eventually did. She ran into the living room, grabbed a fire extinguisher, and put out the fire. "Please don't do that indoors." She tiredly whimpered.

Soon enough, Ruby had learned all the puppet's names. The opera doll was 'Kahn', the bladed one was 'Blade', the skeleton surgeon was 'Dr. Death', the six-armed cowboy was 'Six Shooter', the ninja was 'Ninja', the one with a drill on its head was 'Tunneler', and the jester was 'Jester'. Despite the fact that they were walking puppets, with weapons, and a mind of their own, Ruby wasn't scared of them. In fact, she found them to be cool. Some of their abilities were impressive as well, for example, Six Shooter had six miniature guns that actually worked, and Ninja was a master martial artist. But she also knew that these dolls were sentient, and had their own emotions and feelings.

"Guys, I swear, for as long as I am your puppet master, I will take care of all of you with the best of my ability." She stated, placing her hands on her hips. The dolls all cheered for their new master.

Over the course of a few days, Ruby gave the dolls the lay of the land, and taught them basic rules. Rule number one, stay hidden when she isn't around, so that anyone else who enters the dorm doesn't see them. Rule number two, do not antagonize Zwei. Rule number three, and this was the important one, absolutely NO killing. If it wasn't obvious, the dolls had the abilities and tools for murdering, which would not be accepted by Ruby. The puppets stuck to the rules.

One day, while Ruby was reading Jester one of Blake's "romance" novels, a knock came from the door, followed by Jaune's voice.

"Oh crap, HIDE!" She shouted. The dolls scrambled, hiding in the closet, behind the bookshelf, and under the beds. After they were all hidden, Ruby walked over to the door, and opened it up.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune said, "I just came by to see if you wanted to head to the arcade with my team, since you have nothing else to with your team gone." The blond knight entered the dorm, and stepped on something. He lifted his foot, and saw a tiny scalpel, which he picked up. "Since when did you have medical equipment?" he asked. Ruby's eyes darted around the room, until she saw Dr. Death, shushing her from behind a picture.

"Uh, it was for a project for Ooblek." The redhead blurted, "He wanted us to dissect a Beowolf cub." Jaune raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask anything else, Ruby grabbed the scalpel from his hand, pushed him out of the dorm, and shut the door. Jaune just looked confused, he knew that Ruby was a bit odd, but she was never THIS odd. He got up, and walked back to his dorm, taking the "shoving out the door" as her way of saying "no". After that whole ordeal, Ruby whispered to the puppets that it was safe to come out of hiding. They all emerged from their hiding places, and resumed what they were doing before all this nonsense. But before Ruby could go back to reading, she gave Dr. Death his scalpel back. "You really need to keep track of your stuff Death." she deadpanned.

An hour later, Ruby was in the bathroom, applying a new coat of red hair dye to her tips. When she finished, she wrapped a towel around her head, and stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Leech Woman standing there. "Oh, hey LW," she greeted her miniature girlfriend, "what's up?" The leech spewing puppet didn't say anything, but pointed to the bottle of dye in her master's hand. "Oh this, this is just my hair dye," she explained, "gotta keep my signature look somehow." The doll then pointed to her own hair, and Ruby knew what she wanted. "You want me to dye your hair?" she inferred. The purple doll nodded. Ruby searched through the cabinet, to see if she can find a different colored dye. She eventually found a dark blue dye that she used while going through her "goth phase". She motioned for Leech Woman to come into the bathroom, and once she did, she picked her up and placed her on the sink. For the next minute or two, the other puppets were waiting outside the room, wondering what their master was doing with Leech Woman. Just then, the door slowly creaked open, and both LW and Ruby walked out of the bathroom. LW's hair now had dark blue tips, and a few glitters here and there. Blade's jaw dropped, and his spikes popped out of his eyes. "So, what do you guys think?" Ruby asked, with her hands covered with dye. She grabbed a small fan, placed it near Leech Woman, and turned it on. The wind from the fan blew through her dyed hair, as she walked towards the others like a runway model. Jester fainted, Torch's eyes glowed red, and Blade just stood there, mesmerized by her, until she was blown away by the wind. "Sorry." Ruby hollered.

For the next couple of days, Ruby was just playing with the puppets, and got to know their personalities a bit more. She thought that being the Puppet Master would be 'a piece of strawberry shortcake', until one day. She and the puppets were watching TV, when she noticed the time, quarter to nine.

"Ok guys, that's enough tv for today." She stated, as she turned the tv off, and went off to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. After that, she called the puppets one by one, and they came rushing to her side. All of them, except one, Jester. He was still on the couch, with a sad expression on his face. "Jester, you coming?!" Ruby shouted from the other room. The clown puppet hopped of the couch, and slowly walked towards his master, almost as if he was weak, and struggling to move. He only managed to take three steps forward, before he collapsed onto the floor. "JESTER!" Ruby cried, as she ran over to him, and picked him up. She asked the puppet what was wrong, and all he did was weakly point to the beaker of elixir on the bed stand. Without thinking, the red head springed into action. She used her semblance to dash back to the bathroom to get a syringe, and quickly injected the serum into Jester. Soon enough, his face reverted back to its original state, as he began to move around again. Ruby sighed and looked at the serum, and then at the other puppets. 'I guess they need this stuff to stay alive.' She thought to herself. She got the puppets to line up one by one, and injected the serum into them, draining the beaker completely. After that whole ordeal was over, Ruby sat on Weiss's bottom bunk, and looked at the puppets with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said through her cries, "I'm sorry for not taking care of you guys the right way, I should've given you the serum earlier, but I HAD to be stupid, and play around with all of you." She softly began to cry, placing her hands in her eyes. The puppets all looked at each other, feeling sad for their master. They went over to her, and gave her a colossal group hug. Ruby soon felt better, but then realized something, "We need to get more of it, how did Andre make it?" Pinhead went over to the bed stand, grabbed Andre's old notebook, and handed it to her. Ruby skimmed the pages, until she found the notes that talked about the elixir, and found the ingredients necessary to make it. One of them was brain matter. "Where the hell are we going to get that?" she asked herself. Then, it hit her, the morgue. She quickly placed the puppets into the trunk, and silently snuck out of Beacon.

 **Ok, finally done. Sorry for the long wait guys, school studies are a pain. In case you didn't get it, this chapter was basically made to show Ruby bonding with the puppets, and realizing that being the Puppet Master is a big responsibility. You're probably asking me, "Where's the horror at?" Don't worry, it'll come soon enough. Until then, leave a review telling me why you like, or dislike the story. Til next time, PEACE OUT!**


	5. breaking and entering

**Last time we saw Ruby, she had taken the puppets to the morgue, to try and collect brain matter. Will she succeed without any error? Let's find out.**

It had just turned midnight when Ruby arrived at the morgue, a place where corpses of the dead are studied, or cremated. She knew that if she wanted to get brain matter to make the serum, this would be the place. She went over to the front door to try and open it, but it wouldn't budge. Per

"Well that's just great," she sighed, "now how are we gonna get in?" Jester peaked out of the backpack, and tapped his master on the shoulder to get her attention. Once Ruby turned to face the puppet, he pointed to an air vent on the side of the building. She winked at her miniature friend, placed the backpack on the ground, and unzipped it, letting all the puppets out. She then went over to the vent, and using all her strength, pulled off the grate covering it. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do." the new Puppet Master said to her minions. "Blade, Pinhead, Ninja, LW, you four will try and get some brain matter. The rest of you will open the door from the other side so I can get in. Understood?" All the puppets nodded. "Ok, LETS MOVE OUT!" Ruby got to work, placing each puppet into the vent, and watching them crawl out of sight." 'Lets hope they can do this without killing anyone.' she hoped.

(INSIDE THE MORGUE'S SECURITY OFFICE)

A Faunus security guard was sitting at his desk, with one foot propped up on it, his hands behind his head, and his wolf ears sticking out of his cap. The cameras in front of him showed all the rooms in the morgue, from the cremation area, to where the bodies were kept. A second guard entered the room with two cups of coffee in his hand. This one was a lizard Faunus, with scales on his face and arms.

"Hey Perro," the lizard guard said to his sleeping partner, "I got some coffee for us." The wolf Faunus woke up from his nap, and looked at his partner.

"Thanks Lacerta, we're gonna need as much of that stuff as we can get." he thanked his comrade. The two guards sat at the desk, sipping the coffee. "How did we get stuck in this dead-end job in the first place?" Perro asked.

"It was either this, or being a miner in Atlas." Lacerta replied, "They're aren't that many 'good' jobs for Faunuses nowadays." Perro nodded at his partner's response, unaware of a strange occurrence in one of the cameras.

(INSIDE THE BODY ROOM)

There was a loud 'clang' noise coming from the vent grate, as Pinhead punched it with his huge hands. He finally managed to remove it with one more massive punch, sending it falling to the floor. He and the others jumped out of the vent, and looked around the room. Blade looked up at the ceiling, and noticed a camera. He looked at Ninja, who nodded, and pulled out a shuriken. He threw it at the camera with perfect accuracy, causing it to fall to the ground.

After that, Blade ordered Pinhead to pull open one of the drawers that contained a body bag. The muscular pacifist got to work, using his strength to pull open a drawer on his level. Soon enough, the bag was unzipped, and a fresh corpse was placed on the floor. Blade dug his knife hand into the head of the body, causing blood to leak out. LW pulled out a small knife, and began to help her friend cut open the head.

(BACK IN THE SECURITY OFFICE)

The two guards were laughing as they talked about the "good ol' days", when Perro noticed something. "Hey Lacerta, was that camera always off?" the wolf Faunus asked. The two of them looked at the screen, which was supposed to be showing the body room. But instead, it was just static, with the words "connection error" on the screen. Suddenly, Lacerta pointed at another monitor, to see a girl walk through the hallway, and enter the room.

"Who the hell was that?" he questioned.

"I got no idea," his partner replied, "but I do know that she shouldn't be in there at this hour."

"Think she could be a robber?"

"Possibly, let's go check it out." The two officers grabbed pistols, and set off for the room.

(BACK IN THE BODY ROOM)

Blade and LW had just finished cutting a hole in the corpse's head, when Ruby entered the room, with the other puppets close behind. Instantly, the smell of blood hit her nose, and caused her to gag in disgust. Kahn and Six Shooter closed the door, and started to help the others harvest chunks of brain.

"Ok (gag)" Ruby said, trying not to puke, "that should be enough to last us a week, let's get out of here before.."

Before she could finish her sentence, the door was kicked open, causing the puppets to scatter.

"FREEZE!" Perro ordered, causing Ruby to jump in freight. She got down on her knees, and put her hands in the air.

"Who are you, and how'd you get in here?" Lacerta forcefully asked. Ruby kept her mouth shut. "Not talking, huh?" From the shadows, the puppets watched as the two Faunuses cuffed Ruby, and threatened her with jail sentences. They had enough, and decided to act. Just as Perro was going to ask Ruby something else, Tunneler jumped down from his hiding placed, and plunged his now spinning drill into his leg. The wolf guard howled in pain, and fell to the floor, leaving Ruby shocked, and Lacerta scared. Six Shooter pulled out one of his miniature guns, and shot the pistol out of the lizard's hands. Up next was Kahn, who pulled out two scimitar swords, and plunged them into lacerta's shoulders. Meanwhile, Dr. Death was using his scalpel to try and cut Ruby's cuffs off, who was horrified. Blade started to help out Kahn, using his hook and to slice and dice at Lacerta's face, while Leech Woman crawled on top of Perro, and regurgitated leeches onto his face. The guards screamed in pain, as the puppets continued to slaughter them. Soon enough, both of them were on the ground, severely bleeding, and on the brink of death. But the puppets weren't done with them yet, as Torch decided to finish them off. His eyes glowed bright red, as he aimed his flamethrower at them.

"NOOOOO!" Ruby screamed. But it was too late, as Torch's flamethrower spewed out a stream of fire, that instantly lit up the guards, who flung around like ragdolls as their bodies burned. As soon as her cuffs were cut, Ruby used her speed to grab all the puppets, and raced out of the morgue.

(AT BEACON ACADAMY, IN TEAM RWBY'S DORM)

It took Ruby an hour to get back to her dorm, and once she did, she looked at all the puppets angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!?" she hollered, "I told you, know killing, and you just killed two innocent security guards!" The puppets looked guilty, as they all looked at the floor, ashamed at their actions. "look, I know this was in self-defense, and that you guys really care about me, but this could really damage my image." Ruby stated. "I could be accused for the murders, and I could go to prison for this." She sighed and placed, her hand on her face. "We'll figure out what to do in the morning." She said, as she crawled into her sister's bunk, and all the puppets went to their own respective beds. All except for Jester, who was still staring at the ground with a sad face. Ruby looked at her friend, and decided to cheer him up. She picked him up, and placed him next her, placing the covers over him. Jester smiled, as his face turned into a closed eyed happy face as he fell asleep. "Goodnight my puppets." Ruby whispered, as she and her friends fell asleep.

While she was sleeping, Ruby thought that things would be okay for her. But like the old saying goes, this was just the calm, before the storm.

 **Welp, there's your horror for you. Hope you liked it. PEACE OUT!**


	6. the demon awakens

**In the last chapter, Ruby and the puppets went on a brain matter heist that didn't end so well. And now, it's time to introduce the main conflict.**

Did you know that the secret of life didn't always belong to Ruby, Toulon, or eve Afzel for that matter? As a matter of fact, the magic was once the property of an ancient demon. The evil, ancient, unholy God of chaos, disaster, deserts, and darkness known as Sutekh. He planned to use the magic to create an army, and use that army to take over all of Remnant. But thankfully, Afzel stole the scroll containing the secret from Sutekh's temple before he could use it.

Several years later, a young inventor named Rick Myers discovered Andre Toulon's puppets, causing Sutekh to take action. He ordered his servants to transfer their souls into small, beast like puppets called Totems, and sent them to take back the secret of life. But thanks to the puppets, and a new puppet named Decapitron, a puppet that could swap heads and had the soul of Andre Toulon inside him, the monsters were defeated. But Sutekh wasn't done yet, he had one final plan. He transferred his own soul into a Totem, which was his "ultimate creation", and went to the living realm to take back the secret himself. But in the end, Sutekh's avatar was destroyed, and when it died, he died.

After Sutekh died, his son, Anapa, took over. Over the years, he has been perfecting his dark magic, and has been in a deep slumber, until today.

The moment Ruby had brought Toulon's puppets to life, Anapa had awoken from his slumber, and was now sitting in the very throne his father sat in, with his demon servants bowing to him.

" **So, the secret of life is now in the hands of another human.** " he said, in a deep, demonic voice, " **I suppose that it is time I do what my father couldn't, I shall steal it back, and use it to rise up, and conquer remnant once and for all!** " His minions all cheered, accept for one of them.

"Forgive me master Anapa," he chimed in, "but what plan have you concocted in your decade-long slumber that won't end up like your father's plan?" Anapa responded by raising his clawed hand, and vaporizing the demon who doubted him.

" **My father was a weak, pathetic, fool!** " he bellowed, causing the whole room to shake. " **Unlike him, I have managed to perfect my dark magic, and have made a new spell, BEHOLD!** " At that moment, fire bursted from his hand, and took the shape of a scroll. " **the secret of resurrection!** " he announced, making his servants applaud once again. " **With this magic, I shall revive adversaries of the previous puppet masters, and once my army is assembled, I shall destroy the newest puppet master, and her army of dolls!** "

The demon rose up his hand once more, and a pentagram on the floor began to glow. Hellfire erupted from its center, and when it went out, there stood an army of different puppets. Some of them used to be Andre's old creations that he had left behind. They included Drill Sergeant, an old version of Tunneler, Mephisto, a devil sorcerer with Blade's head, Freak, a failed experiment with half of his body burnt, and Cyclops, a one-eyed puppet that had a gash in his face.

The army also consisted of Totems, and small goblin-like puppets called Homunculus.

The other puppets were from the early days of the War for Remnant, they were created by the White Fang when they discovered Andre's secret. Their names were Bombshell, a female soldier with a metal bra, Weremacht, a werewolf wearing a White Fang uniform, Blitzkreig, a mechanical tank puppet with two machine guns for arms, and Kamikaze, a Japanese puppet with a bomb strapped to his chest.

Last but not least, there were a group of children's toys that were created by a demon, known as the Demonic Toys. They consisted of Jack-Attack, a killer Jack in the Box, Grizzly Teddy, a cannibalistic teddy bear, Mr. Static, a toy robot that could shoot real lasers, Zombietoid, an evil toy soldier armed with a machete, Divoletto, a grinning ancient doll, and their leader, Baby Oopsy Daisy, a baby doll with a foul mouth.

"Rise and shine crap-for-brains." he cackled, as the rest of the puppest bagan to move around, and then stare at Anapa.

" **I have brought you back from the underworld for a purpose,** " he explained, projecting an image of Ruby on mirror, " **You will assist me in killing this human female, and claim back what is rightfully mine!** " The dolls looked at each other, all think the same thing.

"What's in it for us!?" Baby Oppsy Daisy asked.

" **I will allow you to live in the living realm, and do all the killing you desire.** " Anapa replied. All the possessed dolls cheered at that proposal.

"Well, you heard the boss, get moving ya idiots!" The baby doll commanded. Mephisto was given a small scythe by one of Anapa's followers, and he used it to open a green portal behind him. All of the puppets scrambled into the vortex, hungry to find Ruby. Once all of them were gone, Anapa turned to look at a small crate, thinking to himself.

" **perhaps I should go with them, just to see if I made the right choice.** "

(BACK AT TEAM RWBY'S DORM)

Ruby was sleeping like a baby, and having the most wonderous dream, until she was woken up by something tapping her shoulder.

"mmh, Jester, quit poking me." she tiredly moaned. But the poking didn't stop, and it made the red head very annoyed. "Jester!" she barked, "I said to- ". But when she opened her eyes, she saw that it wasn't Jester that was poking her. It was a Totem, staring her dead in the face. Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, waking all the other puppets up. Just before the Totem could attack her, Jester tackled it to the ground, and stabbed it with his Scepter. The creature stopped moving completely, as Ruby hopped out of her bed to analyze the situation. "What is that thing?" she asked herself. But before she could say anything else, the dorm's door flung open, and an army of Totems and Homunculuses charged into the room. All of the puppets jumped down from the beds, and attacked. Blade and Kahn swung their sharp instruments around, slicing and dicing through the swarm. Six Shooter pulled all six of his guns out, and shot anything that got close to him. One of the Totems shot a yellow beam from its hand, hitting Jester, and throwing him against the wall. Just before the beast could dig its fangs into him, Pinhead grabbed it, and using his strength, tore its head off. Ruby also joined in the fight, using her scythe to cut down the army of monsters. Soon enough, all of them had been disposed of. But just when it looked like it was over, all of the evil puppets appeared out of thin air, and circled Ruby and her puppets. "What do you freaks want from me?!" she shouted.

" **I want what you stole from me!** " a voice boomed. Ruby's eyes darted around the room, scanning it to see where the voice came from. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light, as a portal appeared. Another Totem stepped out of the gateway, but it was different than the others. It was taller, had a blue cape on, and had glowing red eyes. " **So, we meet at last Ruby Rose.** " The figure said, " **Allow me to introduce myself, I am Anapa.** "

And, cliffhanger! So yeah, we just met the main bad guy of this story, and his army. Shout out to any fans of the action lab comics, and any of the demonic toys movies. The next chapter is going to be a bit of exposition, setting things up for the next couple of chapters. Until then, leave a review or PM me, PEACE OUT!


	7. Setting the stage

**In the last chapter, Anapa made his grand entrance, resurrecting old foes of the puppet masters, and confronting Ruby. Let's see what happens next.**

Anapa and his goons circled Ruby, who was absolutely confused.

"What the hell are all of you!?" She screamed at the invaders.

" **Dear child, we are simply just play things for children.** " Anapa replied with a smirk, " **Well, I guess there is more to us than that.** " All the demonic dolls laughed as he said that. " **I suppose that I do owe an explanation, as to how I'm here, and who are these puppets.** " The demon said. " **It all began a long time ago. My father, Sutekh, was the one who originally owned the Secret of Life, the magic that brings all the puppets you have to life. That was, until that dirty wizard stole it!** "

"Wait, are you saying that Afzel stole the secret from your father?" Ruby questioned, starting to put the puzzle together.

" **Well aren't you a clever one.** " Anapa joked. " **Yes, he did. My father sent his minions after Afzel, but, they were killed by Andre Toulon, who was now the owner of the secret. Over the years, Sutekh concocted a plan to steal it back, creating the very monsters you see before you, the Totems. He even made his own, so that he could travel into this realm. But, my father's own ignorance led to his downfall, when his avatar died, he died with it.** " Ruby was shocked, Sutekh must've been the demon that Andre told her about in the book.

"So, what do you want?"

" **Why, that is simple, I want the secret back, so I may create my own army of monsters, and conquer this world, doing what my father couldn't.** " Anapa stated. All of the puppets around Ruby looked like they were ready to pounce, and so did all the ones that were with her. " **I'm going to give you two options.** " he offered, " **Option 1, you give me Andre's scrolls, and I will spare your life. Option 2, you die.** "

"So, what's it gonna be tuts!?" Baby Oopsy Daisy chimed in. Ruby closed her eyes, and gripped Cresent Rose tightly, as she thought of what to do. Once she had made up her mind, she opened her eyes, and stared at Anapa's totem, and said only one word.

"No."

" **Excuse me?** "

"I, said, NO!" She hollered at the demon, "I'm not going to give you the secret so that you can use it for evil!"

" **I see,** " Anapa whispered, chuckling a bit, " **then, YOU SHALL DIE!** "

All of the evil puppets charged at Ruby, while Mr. Static and Blitzkreig began to open fire. Ruby's puppets sprang into action, fighting them head on. Pinhead took out Drill Sargent and Cyclops with one punch, while Kahn and Mephisto clashed weapons. Using her scythe, Ruby blocked all the gunfire from the two robot puppets, and began to slash, only to miss every single time. Meanwhile, Leech Woman and Bombshell were having a good old catfight, with LW slashing at Bombshell with her knife. But the military puppet just blocked the strikes, and socked the purple doll in the face. Blade and Divoletto were also fighting, with Divoletto laughing maniacally as he tackled the bladed puppet to the ground. On the other side of the room, Jester was double-teamed by Freak and Zombietoid, who shoved the scared puppet to the ground. But just before they could finish him, Tunneler plunged his drill into Freak's back, making it completely go through his chest. The burned experiment cried in pain, as the drill made a huge hole in his chest. He eventually fell to the ground, and burst into red flames, before completely disappearing. Zombietoid roared at his friend's death, and raised his machete, only to be strangled by Dr. Death, who dug his scalpel into his face. Green blood shot out of the demonic toy's head, as he to bursted into flames and vanished. Ruby was now taking on Anapa, who rose up in the air, and shot a purple bean from his mouth. But the huntress used her speed to dodge it, and sliced at the demon, managing to knock him down. Anapa looked around, and saw that his minions were being overwhelmed by Andre's puppets.

" **You may have won today, but we will meet again Ruby Rose.** " he stated, before he and his goons vanished in a green flash of light. The room was now quiet. Ruby looked at her friends, and saw that some of them had taken damage. She put down her scythe, and went to go fix them up.

(IN ANAPA'S REALM)

Anapa was back in his demon body, and was frustrated beyond belief, as he choked one of his followers to death in rage.

"Welp, that was a complete failure." Baby Oopsy Daisy deadpanned, causing Jack Attack to laugh hard.

" **I don't understand, how could she have beaten us?** " Anapa thought out loud.

"I got no idea boss, I mean this girl has got some freakin' weird powers or something, maybe we should call for backup." The baby doll suggested. Anapa, who had enough of the baby's tone, lashed out on him, but stopped himself before he placed his clawed hand on him.

" **Your right,** " he admitted, " **this puppet master is unique, unlike the previous ones I've seen. She has a special power, I believe it is called, a** Semblance **. So, we may need some help, and I think I know just the mortal to call.** " He gazed at the enchanted mirror on the wall, which now showed a new image. It was a girl, with long black hair, covering her right eye. He then pointed at Weremacht and Miphesto.

" **Find this human girl, and tell her to go to an abandoned warehouse in Vale, where she will find me.** " He ordered. Both puppets nodded, and Miphesto slammed his staff on the ground, making them both vanish.

(IN A DORM AT BEACON)

A woman wearing brown, sleeveless shirt, and large boots, was standing at the window, talking into her scroll.

"How did it go?" Cinder Fall asked. The man on the other side told Cinder that the heist had been done, without error. "Excellent, I'll talk to you later Roman." She said as she hung up. Suddenly, Cinder heard something behind her, she spun around, and expelled a ball of fire from her hand, annihilating the Totem that was behind her. Before she could catch her breath, more totems began to appear, from under the beds, out of the vents, and through the windows and doors. Cinder smirked as she summoned two swords, and sliced away at the small invaders, until they were all no more. At that moment, Weremacht and Miphesto appeared, but before Cinder could kill them, they bowed to her. "What is all of this about?" she asked them, they only responded by motioning for her to follow them. "You want to lead me somewhere," she inferred, "I guess I shall go along." She followed the puppets out of the dorm, through the hallways, and out of Beacon.

(BACK IN RUBY'S DORM)

Ruby had just finished patching up the puppets, placing their limbs back on, and cleaning off any blood from their weapons. She was now at the desk, repairing Torch's flamethrower.

"Alright, that should do it." she said, as Torch stood up. "So let me get this straight, that thing, is the son of a demon, that owned the secret of life, and now he's after me since I brought you guys to life." She thought out loud. All the puppets nodded, as Ruby placed her hand on her head, to try and think. Anapa seemed really powerful, not to mention his army overwhelmed her's. "Isn't there someone who can help us?" The puppets looked at each other, and realized that there was. Jester ran to the trunk Ruby found them in, and dove into it, coming back out with a large blueprint. Ruby examined it, it looked like a prototype model of a puppet, and it was titled, "Project: Decapatron". "Can he help us, and if so, where is he?" Ruby asked. Pinhead picked up Ruby's scroll, and pulled up a picture of the Bodega Bay Inn. In an instant, Ruby packed the puppets back into her backpack, and raced down to Beacon Academy's garage. She soon stopped when she spotted Bumblebee, her sister's motorcycle. "Hopefully Yang won't mind if I borrow this." she thought to herself. Ruby climbed onto the bike, started it up, and, accidently went in reverse, bumping into a car, and leaving a huge dent in it. "Uh, that was like that when I got here, right?" she asked the puppets, who all nodded. She then surged forward on the motorcycle, heading towards the pier of Vale.

(IN AN OLD WAREHOUSE)

Anapa's minions lead Cinder into the warehouse, where there was another totem, standing on a pedestal.

"What did she bring me here for?" she asked, "To show me another one of your doll friends?" At that moment, the Totem surged to life, as Anapa took control of it.

" **I can assure you, I am much more than just a doll!** " he bellowed. Cinder gasped, and stepped back.

"S-S-SUTEKH!?"

" **Unfortunately, no, I am his son, Anapa.** " Cinder trembled, and kneeled down to him.

"I, never knew he had a son." She said.

" **He wasn't very fond of me.** " Anapa explained.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

" **The secret of life has fallen into the hands of another human, one that has powers I've never seen before. I want you to assist me in killing the human, and stealing the secret back!** "

"Why should I? I already have a plan to achieve power."

" **If you help me Cinder, I will give you the power to create your own army, so that you may have the power you seek.** " Cinder thought about this for a moment, she did want to become feared and powerful, and Anapa was an all-powerful demon lord.

"Ok, you've caught my interest Anapa, I'm in." she replied with a smirk. "I will call my associates, and we will meet here tomorrow."

" **Excellent.** " Anapa beamed. He then pointed to Mephisto, who opened another portal. Before Anapa entered the portal, he turned back to Cinder. " **Oh, and tell dearest mother Salem that I said 'hi'.** " he requested, stepping through the portal.

(AT VALE'S MORGUE)

The charred corpses of two Faunus security gaurds were being placed in body bags, with Lisa and Nigel on the scene.

"Who could've done this?" Lisa asked, disgusted by the dead bodies.

"I don't know," Nigel replied, "but I'm sure as hell going to find out who." Another officer then went up to Nigel.

"Chief, I think we found something you may want to check out." he reported. He lead the pair of officers to the security room, showing them the footage.

"Hey, that's Ruby!" Lisa shouted, pointing at the monitor.

"Send out a warrant for her arrest!" Nigel ordered, "I'm gonna bring her to justice if it's the last thing I do!"

 **GOOD GOD, this one took longer than expected, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Hopefully you enjoyed it, leave a review of PM me. PEACE OUT!**


	8. Captured

**Previously, Anapa recruited Cinder, the police are on the hunt for Ruby, and Ruby is on her own little quest. And this chapter is packed with a few more surprises. Check it out!**

(ON THE OPEN SEA)

Ruby's eyes opened to the sight of sunlight shining through the window of her room, well, her room on the boat. It had been a day since she had set off on her quest to find Decapitron, and she was currently traveling to Mantle via a ship. She stood up from her bed, and stretched out her limbs with a yawn. Suddenly, Blade jumped onto the side of the bed, scarring her.

"Blade, don't do that!" she yelled, placing her hand on her chest. Blade climbed up onto the bed, and pointed at the backpack containing his friends. "Oh, you want me to feed em." Ruby deduced. Blade nodded, as he jumped off the bed, followed by his master. After she switched from her pj's to her usual cloths, she began to inject everyone with the serum she brought with her, and soon enough, the puppets came to life once more. "Ok guys," she said, gaining their attention, "it's going to take a while for us to get to the hotel, captain says that it'll take half a day to get to Mantle. So get comfy, and don't move around that much. I only brought half of the serum with me, so don't waste your energy, got it?" The puppets nodded, and proceeded to find comfortable places to recline on the ship, as Ruby headed outside to get some fresh air. Ruby loved being out on the sea, the salty smell of the water, the gentle breeze through her hair, and the calming noises were her favorite parts. One of the shipmates stepped out from behind a corner to great her.

"Up already eh?" he jokingly asked.

"Well, you know what they say, the early bird captures the worm." Ruby replied.

"True that. Say, aren't you that student from Beacon, I recall seeing you in a huge fight by the docks. What's a schoolgirl like you doing on the high seas?"

'OH CRUD!' Ruby screamed to herself, 'what should I say?' She generated as much courage as she could, and came up with an answer, "Uh, I'm on an extracurricular assignment."

"Ok, seems legit, hope you do well." The shipmate said, before departing. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she avoided getting caught. But that did bring up something in her mind, after all of this was through, what would she tell her teachers, her friends, and her family? That she controlled an army of possessed dolls, and was at war with an ancient demon? How would they ever believe that?! She knew that she had to come clean someday about being a puppet master, but she didn't know how everyone around her would react. She decided to just keep it a secret for now, and just play it cool, and possibly get some breakfast.

(AT ANAPA'S LAIR)

"Hey boss, the girl's back, and she wants in!" Baby Oopsy Daisy exclaimed to his master, who was currently observing Ruby though his mirror.

" **Excellent, let her in!** " he commanded. In an instant, a large portal opened, and Cinder walked in, followed by four other people. They included, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Roman Torchwick, and Neapolitan. The four of them looked around the room, with all the puppets staring right back at them.

"Ugh, this place gives me the creeps." Mercury said.

"Really, I thought you had nerves of steel." Emerald teased. Mercury just decided to ignore his partner's comment, because he knew that she was freaked out to.

"Hello Anapa, good to see you again, in your true form this time." Cinder said with a smile.

" **Yes Cinder, it is also good to see you. Tell me, who are those people?** " The demon lord asked.

"Oh, they're my associates." Cinder answered, "They may seem like mere mortals to you, but trust me, they can do any job."

"Alright, enough of, whatever the hell that was." Roman interrupted, with Neo nodding in agreement. "Why are we even here?" Anapa conjured up an image of Ruby on the mirror.

" **This is the girl who currently possesses the Secret of Life,** " he explained, " **I must steal it back. You were all brought here to assist me, since I do not fully understand how your mortal world works.** "

"Hey, is that Little Red?" Roman asked.

" **You know this human?** "

"Know her, I had to deal with her more times than I can count, she's a pain in the neck, for all of us!"

"Indeed, and I think I know how we can get your precious magic back." Cinder added.

" **Go on.** " Anapa said, with all his minions watching.

"This girl is the leader of a team," she explained, showing an image of team RWBY on her scroll, "all we need to do is capture these three, and force her to give it to us."

" **Yes, this is why I knew you were the right choice, your just as cunning as Salem says you are.** " Anapa beamed, he then pointed to the Demonic Toys. " **Find these girls, and bring them to me, by any means necessary!** " The group of children's play things jumped up and down, and cackled in excitement.

"C'mon boys!" The baby doll ordered, as he and his twisted crew of toys leaped through a portal, and out of sight.

(AT MOUNTAIN GLEN)

The sun had begun to set on the horizon, covering the ruined city of Glen with a bright orange light. Yang, Weiss, and Blake had set up their tents that they would be sleeping in, and were now huddled around a freshly made campfire.

"We've been here for a week and a half, and we haven't found anything odd!" Weiss groaned.

"Hey hold your horses ice queen," Yang joked, "we're all frustrated and tired, but we shouldn't give up."

"Indeed, Ruby would want us to carry on." Blake added.

"Well, fine, but if we don't find anything by tomorrow, I'm going back to Beacon!" the ice queen snapped, before stomping into her tent. The yellow and black girls just shrugged, and went into their tents as well.

The sun eventually disappeared over the horizon, covering the campsite in darkness. The campfire was still glowing, but would eventually dimmed out. Everyone was sleeping soundlessly in their tents, until…

"CLANK"

At first, everybody just turned and tossed at the noise, thinking that it was nothing.

"CLANK"

"Yang, I swear, if your making those noises, I will personally freeze, and then shatter you!" Weiss said, awakened by the second noise.

"That's not me." Yang stated, poking her head out of her tent. All three girls were now awake, with flashlights in hand, and looking around for the cause of the noise. Yang's light searched the ground, until it came to a stop, on a single object.

"It's a jack-in-the-box." she said, gaining the attention of her teammates. She was right, a rusted and worn box, with a metal crank sticking out of its side, sat right by the campsite.

"How did it get there?" Weiss asked.

"Its probably some kid trying to pull a fast one on us." her Faunus partner assumed. Yang, for whatever reason, walked up to the box, picked it up, and began to wind up the crank on it.

"YANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Weiss screamed through grit teeth.

"What, it's just a toy, what's it gonna do?" the blonde brawler retorted. With one final crank, the box began to play a slowed down, and distorted version of the children's song, pop goes the weasel. Yang swayed her head to the beat, and even sang the last verse. Suddenly, Jack Attack burst out of the box, and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Yang screamed in fright, as she tried to get the clown doll of her.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" she screamed. Blake immediately sprang into action, grabbing her weapon, and shooting the clown in its left eye. It cackled like a mad man as it let go of Yang, and darted into the forest.

"Are you ok?" she asked, looking at her partner's wound. Luckily, her aura managed to block the bite, and prevented any major bleeding.

"What in the world was that?" Weiss asked. But before anyone could answer, another voice was heard.

"Hi there!" All three of the girls looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a baby doll, staring at them with a smirk. "I'm Baby Oopsy Daisy!" it exclaimed. Weiss began to hyperventilate, Blake sweated uncontrollably, and Yang could feel her heart beat against her chest. "I can talk, I can walk, I can even crap my pants." the doll continued, "Can you crap your pants?" At that moment, Divoletto, Grizzly Teddy, and Mr. Static appeared, charging at the trio. Weiss tried to book it, but Jack Attack rose from the ground, and bit her leg, tripping her. Yang had had enough, as she took a swing, but missed completely. Grizzly Teddy climbed up her back, and began to slash at her with his claws. Blake was ducking and dodging all the bullets that Mr. Static fired at her, but not paying attention to where the other two were, as they both stabbed her in the legs. Each member of team RWBY struggled to fight off the dolls, but they eventually succumbed to their wounds, and passed out from blood loss.

"Ey, Torchwick," Baby Oopsy Daisy said into a walkie talkie, "you can go pick up the girls, and tell little red about the deal."

(ON RUBY'S BOAT)

At long last, the vessel carrying the new puppet master docked at the harbor of Mantle.

"Well kid, we're here." the captain said, helping Ruby get Bumblebee onto dry land.

"I appreciate it sir," she replied, "do you happen to know where that old hotel is?"

"Oh, the Inn? Sure, its five miles away, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, I'd better be on my way then." Ruby climbed onto her sister's bike, and drove off. "We're nearly there guys," she whispered into her backpack, "just hang in there."

 **Welp, things are looking rather bleak now, but they can get better, right? Tune in next time to find out. PEACE!**


	9. Ressurection of a legend

**Things are looking bleak for our heroines, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were just captured by the Demonic Toys, and Ruby is still on the hunt for Decapitron. How are things gonna go from there? Let's find out!**

(IN CINDER'S WAREHOUSE)

"Ugh, my head." Yang groaned, as she slowly opened her tired eyes. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before, but she did know about one thing. "Weiss, Blake!" she shouted, now fully awake, and looking around her new environment. She appeared to be in an old, abandoned warehouse. She tried to move forward, only to notice that her arms and legs had been chained to the wall.

"Yang, no need to scream, we're right here." the calm, mellow voice of Blake said. Yang turned her head, to see both of her partners chained to the wall as well.

"Good to see you two are ok, but what happened last night?" the blonde asked.

"We woped your asses, that's what!" A voice rang out. The three huntresses looked around for the source of the voice, only to stare at a small, grinning, baby doll. Weiss screamed her lungs out, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Can you shut this brod up!" Baby Oopsy Daisy ordered the Totems behind him. The miniature demons crawled up the heiress's legs, and gaged her mouth shut with a piece of tape.

"Are you some kind of mutant?" Yang asked the doll, "Cause I once read in a comic book that-"

"Cause I once read in a comic book!" the baby doll mocked, "Seriously, you humans are so freakin' stupid, no wonder we captured you so easily."

" **Indeed,** " another voice chimed in, this one sounding more demonic, " **I suspected that three huntresses would put up more of a challenge!** "The three girls looked behind the baby doll, to see a small demonic creature appear from a dark portal.

"Ok you demonic freak, START TALKING!" Yang demanded, her eyes glowing red.

" **Greetings team RWBY, I am the god of destruction, but you may refer to me as, Anapa!** "

"What do you want with us?" Blake asked with a stern voice.

" **My dear Faunus, that is simple.** " the demon replied. " **Your leader, Ruby Rose has something that rightfully belongs to me! And I will get it back, no matter the cost!** "

"If you think your gonna touch my little sister, you got a another thing coming!" Yang exclaimed.

"Ooooh, feisty!" the baby doll snickered, "And I bet they're tasty to!" He licked his lips, as he climbed up Yang, unzipped her vest, and sunk his teeth into her left breast. The other demonic toys joined their master, climbing up the other two team members, and sinking their teeth into their flesh. The girls screamed in both pain and terror, as the dolls feasted.

" **That's enough** " Anapa ordered, " **we need them alive!** " The toys sighed as they climbed off the girls, blood around their mouths, and staining their teeth. That's when Cinder walked into the room, disgusted by the demonic toy's meal.

"Ugh," she groaned, "are they always this revolting?"

" **Sometimes, you must rely on the filthiest of creatures, in order to achieve your goals.** " Anapa said. Yang, Blake, and Weiss, still in shock, look at the two of them.

"Hey, aren't you that exchange student from Haven?" Yang asked, recognizing Cinder, who smiled at the question.

"Glad to see Ruby told you about me." she replied. "Though it is quite a shame that you did not pick the right side, but it doesn't matter. Once we have what we want, all of Remnant will tremble in fear! Fare well for now." The demonic toys then jabbed syringes filled with an unknown liquid into the girl's legs, causing them to pass out once again.

" **Divoletto, take Drill Sargent and Cyclops, and meet with Roman at the rendezvous point.** " Anapa commanded. The grinning ancient doll nodded, and cackled as he scurried out of the warehouse.

"So, what do we do with them?" Cinder asked, pointing to the unconscious members of team RWBY.

" **Take the yellow one to the dollhouse, and bring the other two to the campsite. Since she is Ruby Rose's sister, she will make the perfect bait.** " Anapa explained to his partner. Cinder nodded, and signaled for Mercury, Emerald, and a small army of Totems, who removed the girls from their shackles, and took them away.

(MIDNIGHT, THE BODEGA BAY INN)

By the time Ruby arrived at the hotel, it was midnight. The moon shined over the eerie, worn building. Ruby could feel a cold chill on her spine, and she didn't even step inside yet. She parked Bumblebee in by the front entrance, opened the old doors of the hotel with a slight creek, placed her backpack on the lobby's floor, and opened it up, allowing all the puppets to crawl out.

"Ok guys, here's the plan." she said, getting their attention. "Since this place is huge, we'll split up into groups. Blade, take Six Shooter and Torch, and search this floor. LW, you, Dr. Death, and Pinhead will search the basement. I'll take the rest and explore the top floor. Got it?" The puppets all acknowledged their leader's orders, and scurried away in their assigned groups. The remaining puppets, Kahn, Ninja, Tunneler, and Jester, followed Ruby to the elevator.

Once they arrived at the second floor, they began to search the many halls and rooms of the hotel. Ruby didn't know why, but the night made the building a lot creepier. Normal shadows seemed to morph into monstrous shapes, and the tiniest of creaks or noises made her jump. Eventually, they had checked most of the rooms, except one of them. It looked like a normal room, except for a large safe that was secured to a desk, with a notebook on top of it. Ruby tried several times to open it, but every attempt was met with failure. That is, until Tunneler straight up broke the lock with his drill, and the safe creaked open. Inside of it was another puppet, this one wore a brown leather jacket that was tucked into knee high boots, and dark brown gloves with four hands on each finger. The most obvious feature about the puppet, was that it had no head, only a stump. Three heads were located next to it, a humanoid head, a robot head with a red visor, and a head with machine guns, antennas, and a silver sphere in the middle. Ruby took the puppet out, and placed the human head on it.

"Is this him?" she asked Jester, who nodded. "Ok, let's turn him on!" she declared, placing Decapitron on the desk, and injecting another syringe of fluid into him. But nothing happened, the robotic puppet didn't move an inch. Ruby was confused, why didn't he wake up? Ninja handed his master the book, which she took instantly. After skimming through the pages, she discovered that Decapitron couldn't be activated by just the serum alone, it had to be combined with an electric current. Before she could ask how, she noticed a small chair, with a wire trailing from it. She set the robot onto the chair, and plugged it in. But before she could do anything, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Long time no see Red."

Ruby spun around, only to see Roman and Neo standing in the doorway.

"Torchwick?! What are you doing here, didn't we lock you up?!" she asked, flabbergasted.

"That you did, but now I'm back!" the criminal mastermind answered, with Neo nodding with a smile. "And as for why I'm here, let's just say that my new boss wants you dead."

"Your working with Anapa!?" Ruby gasped.

"Yep, he may be ugly as hell, but he does have a great deal. Kill you, get the secret of life to him, and I get rich. But don't worry, I'm not here to fight. I just came to give you a warning, give us the secret, or else…" At that moment, Neo pulled up a picture of Yang, Weiss, and Blake, restrained and unconscious on her scroll. Ruby gasped, as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM YOU FREAK!?" she boomed, as the puppets took battle stances.

"All in due time red." Torchwick chuckled, "Well, I best be on my way. Neo, if you'll please."

Neo placed her hand on her partner's shoulder, giving Ruby a cute smile. Suddenly, Divoletto, Cyclops, and Drill Sergeant smashed through them, due to Neo's semblance creating a fake copy while she and Torchwick teleported away. The three evil dolls landed, and looked at Ruby, with the intentions of capturing her.

"Guys, hold them off while I power up Decapitron!" Ruby ordered. Instantly, the puppets sprang into action, attacking the enemies. Drill Sergeant and Tunneler Clashed drills, making sparks fly. Kahn and Ninja tried to double team Cyclops, but the one-eyed puppet roll out of the way, and plunged his knife into Kahn's back. The opera doll stumbled forward, and fell to his knees. Ninja retaliated by kicking Cyclops into the wall. Meanwhile, Jester, scared out of his wits by Divoletto's smile, backed away from the ancient demon doll. He tried to stab it with its scepter, but it just dodged every thrust.

While all of this was going on, Ruby was struggling to turn Decapitron on, as she prepared to stab him, while electricity surged through the cable. She closed her eyes, and jabbed the needle into him, instantly getting shocked. Soon, the cable stopped surging, and Ruby fell to the ground. When she pulled herself up, she saw the robot puppet rise from the chair, and stand up straight.

"Yes!" she cheered, as the robot took off the human head, and placed on the weaponized one. He then jumped down from the table, getting the attention of every one of the evil puppets. Cyclops charged towards the new fighter, only to be grabbed by the neck by it. The orb on the robot's head glowed, as electricity shot from it, blowing the one-eyed puppet's head up. Cyclops's headless body fell to the ground, burst into red flames, and vanished. The other two dolls rushed to Decapitron, as the robot kicked them both away, just as Kahn got back up, taking the knife out of his back. He raced to Drill Sergeant, and swung for the fences, slicing off the retro Tunneler's head. It followed in Cyclops's footsteps, as it caught on fire, and disappeared.

Decapitron stared at all his friends, happy to see them again after so long. But the happy moment soon ended, when Divoletto lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. But just before the clawed demon could go berserk, he was swept up by Ruby scythe, and pinned against the wall by its tip.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU SICKO!" she shouted out of rage, as she pulled the trigger, blowing Divoletto's head to millions of pieces. Every piece of him flamed up, and faded from existence. Ruby breathed deeply, and tears streamed down her face. All her puppets helped Decapitron up, and gave him his human head, which he put on. He went over to Ruby, and tapped her leg, getting her to look at him. His head suddenly morphed into that of an elderly man, as the red head smiled at him.

"Hi Andre." she said.

"Greetings new puppet master," Andre Toulon replied, "we have much to discuss."

 **Wow, this is long overdue. Sorry guys, life and homework hit me like a semi. And it doesn't help that I got my wisdom teeth pulled out, so I was out of commission for a few days. Also, I'm planning to write some more stories besides this one. In fact, I might make a preview of some of them, and post it tomorrow. Stay tuned till then, and leave a review! PEACE!**


	10. A bargain with the devil

**In the previous chapter, Ruby encountered Roman Torchwick, and his partner, Neapolitan. It was later revealed that they were working for Anapa. But the most important thing that happened, was that Ruby had found, and awakened Decapitron. Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

(AT THE PIER IN VALE)

Police cars had just arrived on the scene, investigating the last spot where Ruby was sighted. Nigel and Lisa were talking to one of the remaining workers working the nightshift.

"Can you tell me if you've scene this girl?" Nigel asked, showing a picture of Ruby on his scroll.

"Sorry, can't say that I have. I just clean the boats, I don't keep track of who gets on em." the worker replied. The police chief grunted angrily, before thanking the man, and walking back to the car, where Lisa was waiting.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Didn't get any useful information," Nigel responded, "but I know for a fact that she was spotted here." Lisa looked at her partner, with a look of concern.

"Nigel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think Ruby is responsible for this? I mean, she seems like such a nice girl, who wouldn't harm anyone unless she had to." Nigel put his hand to his chin, and began to think about what his partner just said.

"No," he finally said, "I honestly don't know. Don't worry, I won't jump to any conclusions when we catch her. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit aggressive, I just want to figure out who could've done an act of violence like this." Lisa smiled at her partner's confession.

"I knew you were a big softy." she joked, jabbing her partner lightly.

"Ok, enough messing around, lets head back to the station." he then said. Lisa nodded, as she and the rest of the officers climbed into their vehicles, and drove off.

(IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION)

Yang once again opened her heavy eyelids, only to be slapped in the face, making her lose any tiredness she had.

"WAKY WAKY!" A voice yelled. Yang looked up, and staring at her, was that damn baby doll. It was Baby Oopsy Daisy, but somehow, his size had increased, he was as tall as her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" she screamed in fright, trying to move her hands, which were once again chained to what she assumed was a wall.

"Relax you broad!" the baby doll barked, "You're not dead, well, not yet anyway." Yang darted her eyes around the room, she appeared to be in a small, cramped room, tied down to a bed. The room was pink, with a small dresser that looked like it was made of plastic, and it had one window.

"W-Where did you take me?!" she shouted, demanding an answer.

"Well, let's just say your in a place of magic and mystery, that will be the perfect place for your little sister!" the demonic toy laughed. Yang's eyes flared, as she tried to use her strength to break free off her shackles, only to feel an electric shock pass through her body. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, ya see, that there chain will deliver an electric shock to ya every time you use your semblance. Sure, your aura thingy will protect you for now, but I'd love to see what happens once that's gone!" Baby Oopsy Daisy explained.

"What do you even want with Ruby?!" Yang snapped.

"Well, its not I who wants her, it's the boss that wants her, somethin' about her havin' a secret that he needs. With that secret, he will rise up, and take over this world! I'm just in it for the mula he'll give me and my pals, so that we can do all the killing we wish! So, we're gonna message her, and lure her here. But until then, maybe we can have a little fun." the twisted toddler said with a grin. He proceeded to grab Yang's legs, and spread them out, making puckering noises with his lips. Yang screamed as the doll inched closer to her crotch, before kicking it away. "Ooh, you like to play it rough eh?!" he said, "Well, two can play that game, c'mere ya bloated ass!" He then threw himself onto the bed, on top of Yang, squishing her, as he began to forcefully make out with her. Yang's adrenaline increased dramatically, as she passed out from lack of breath.

(BODEGA BAY INN, 1:30)

Ruby was sitting at a desk, working on Torch, while the other puppets, including Decapitron, watched her.

"Aaaaaannnnnnddddd, done!" she said, "You can get up now buddy, upgrade's complete!" Torch then sat up, looking at his flamethrower. Suddenly, a large blade came out of the slot, said blade was glowing bright red. The other puppets watch in amazement, with Decapitron nodding.

"Impressive Ms. Rose," he said, "now Torch is both formidable in long range, and close quarters contact." Torch swung his new weapon around, loving every moment of it. "But, fun matters aside, we must talk." Ruby turned to the robot, picking him up, and placing him on the desk.

"So, Andre, where do we start?" she asked.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for caring for my puppets." the original puppet master thanked, "Believe it or not, they have had many other owners. Some good, some bad, I'm glad you have treated them with kindness, and have not tried to use their powers for diabolical acts."

"Well, I'm not that kind of girl." Ruby said with a smile. "Andre, what will happen when all of this is over, when we've beaten Anapa? What will I tell my sister, my friends?" Decapitron put his hand to his morphed head, and began to think.

"I am not sure of that Ruby," he said, "let us cross that bridge when we reach it." Ruby began to think of her next question, when she heard her scroll go off. She picked it up, and saw Cinder's face, starring back at her.

"Hello little rose." she said with a grin. The puppets growled and clang their weapons upon seeing her.

"What do you want you freak!?" Ruby shouted.

"Why, I simply want to make a bargain, a trade of sorts." the half Maiden stated, "We have your half-sister in the old toy factory in Vale, and unless you bring us the scrolls containing the formula for the Secret of Life in the next 24 hours, she dies. Farewell for now." The scroll then turned off, as Ruby's puppets stared at her.

"I have to go, I have to go to her!" she yelled, with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby, be rational!" Decapitron spoke up, "This is obviously a deceptive trap, they will kill Yang if you give them the secret or not! We need to prepare, and think of a plan!" Ruby panted, and looked at her miniature friends, who all looked at her, as if saying, 'We're ready to fight!'

"Ok guys," she said, "tomorrow, we go to that factory, and we get my sister back!"

 **Ok, that was a big wait, sorry guys. Anyway, I hope you all had a good Christmas, and a rocking new year. So, I'm going to get back into school, my break is done. But I'm going to work on my next chapter of the Cuphead story, plus a sneak peak at a new project. See you then, PEACE!**


	11. I gotta come clean

**Hey guys, Laughalota here. I know I've been AFK recently, I was recently out with my family, and I've been thinking for a while. So, I'm just gonna say it, I'm gonna stop working on the Puppetmaster X Ruby story.**

 **It's just, something I don't feel like working on anymore, I don't wanna put effort into it. But I do promise that I'll continue with the Cuphead story. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Until next time my friends, PEACE!**


	12. Adopt Today

**Hey again, I just want to let you guys know, if any of you guys wish to continue my story, u can. It's up for adoption.**


End file.
